


Chłopak o bezpiecznych palcach

by Ginny_N



Series: Możesz to mieć [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fix-It, LGBTQIAP+, M/M, Preserve Your Gays, They live because fuck you AU, Unbury Your Gays, alternative universe, time travel mentioned, we're giveing character names cos they don't have any
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny_N/pseuds/Ginny_N
Summary: Seria Fix-It fics, do serii 11 Doctor Who i postaci LGBTQIAP+, których Chibnall nie umie dobrze - tzn. niekrzywdząco - pisać.





	Chłopak o bezpiecznych palcach

**Author's Note:**

> W części pierwszej - bezimienny chłopak z odcinka noworocznego, który ginie chwilę po tym, jak dowiadujemy się, że w ogóle istnieje.

– To najbezpieczniejsze palce w Yorkshire – mówi Jake, a ciemną twarz Adama rozświetla uśmiech, zupełnie jakby naprawdę w to wierzył.  
Zresztą, może wierzy, myśli Jake oddając uśmiech Adama. Stara się nie wracać myślami do tego co było rano. Do dziwnej kobiety w starej budce policyjnej i jej przyjaciół (a może rodziny? Jake nie jest pewien), którzy uratowali go przed… Dalekiem? Czy ona tak nazwała to coś, które już, już miało go zabić – widział to w oczach stworzenia-kobiety i bał się, tak bardzo się przez tę chwilę bał.  
– Hej, coś się dzieje? – Adam wyrywa go z nieprzyjemnego zamyślenia.  
– Nie, nic – odpowiada Jake ze śmiechem. – Po prostu miałem ciężki dzień w pracy. I jestem zmęczony – dodaje, gdy widzi, że Adam nie do końca mu wierzy. – Może jutro ci opowiem – dodaje.  
– Okej – odpowiada Adam i przytula go lekko. Widzi w podkrążonych oczach i nerwowych ruchach drugiego chłopaka, że to nie jest dobry moment, żeby naciskać. Mimo wszystko cieszy się, że Jake’owi wypada teraz dzień wolnego i – cokolwiek się dziś stało – nie będzie musiał już rano wracać do pracy. – Netflix i pizza? – proponuje.  
– Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz iść na porządną randkę? – odpowiada pytaniem Jake, mimo zmęczenia skłonny wyjść, tak jak planowali wcześniej – przedtem.  
Adam jednak kręci głową.  
– Nie musimy mówić o tym, co się stało – odpowiada poważnie. – Ale nie chcę, żebyś się dla mnie męczył.  
Na to dictum Jake może tylko się zgodzić. A kiedy Adam idzie po swój laptop, przez chwilę zastanawia się, czy zobaczy jeszcze kiedyś tę wariatkę z budką, która dziś go uratowała.


End file.
